Waterfall
by Lara Boger
Summary: Shou ama Tora, mas julga que nunca será mais do que uma distração para o guitarrista, porém quando a desesperança se reflete em sua saúde, algumas surpresas podem acontecer. - Alice Nine, TxSh - YAOI.


**Disclaimer: **Alice Nine não me pertence.

**Sinopse: **Shou ama Tora, mas julga que nunca será mais do que uma distração para o guitarrista, porém quando a desesperança se reflete em sua saúde, algumas surpresas podem acontecer. - Alice Nine, TxSh - YAOI.

**Notas:** A fic foi publicada originalmente em 14/05/2012 no Nyah Fanfiction.

**Notas: **Eu escrevi uma otherside dessa fic com o nome de Ray, com a mesma história no ponto de vista do Tora.

* * *

**WATERFALL**

**Oneshot**

Cansaço: essa era a palavra que poderia definir tudo naquele momento. Essa era a sensação do rapaz de cabelos claros sentado em frente ao Macbook tentando se concentrar no que a tela lhe mostrava. Esforço este em vão. Estava cansado, e a última coisa do qual precisava era escrever alguma letra carregada de sentimentos. Aliás, sentimentos eram tudo que gostaria de evitar. Estava cansado de sofrer, e ao mesmo tempo, com a mente cheia de perguntas que fariam apenas lhe incomodar.

Por que aceitava aquilo? Por que sofria tanto?

Por que, entre tantos outros tinha de se apaixonar justamente pela pessoa errada?

Shou suspirou, esfregando os olhos, sentindo a cabeça doer. Não era como se adiantasse tentar pensar ou refletir. Não adiantaria nada, sempre chegaria a mesma conclusão: o resultado seria sempre a percepção de sua própria tolice, sua própria incapacidade de pensar em si mesmo por se submeter a algo do qual nunca teria a menor chance de futuro pois Shinji jamais admitiria a ideia de ir contra o socialmente aceitável. Tudo que poderia ter de Tora eram aquelas migalhas, que há até pouco tempo significavam esperança, mas agora só faziam lhe machucar.

Aborrecido, desistiu da ideia de se concentrar no trabalho então deixou que a tela do aparelho se apagasse, levando consigo os despojos mais recentes de seu relacionamento infeliz, naquela velha mania de transformar o sofrimento em arte. Não estava com disposição para ser tão profundo e desprendido, em ser o artista que partilha com o mundo aquilo que havia de mais secreto sobre si. Pelo menos por hora, a dor seria apenas sua. Por isso, levantou-se da cadeira e foi para a varanda do apartamento, em uma tentativa de deixar que o cenário do lado de fora pudesse animá-lo minimamente, mas deparou-se com uma Tóquio do qual, mesmo gostando, também muitas vezes lhe deixava deprimido com tantas cores, sons e pessoas. Apenas uma nova forma de solidão...

"Droga..." xingou-se mentalmente, sabendo o significado desses pensamentos. Estava carente. Precisando dele. Uma carência que não duraria muito tempo, sabia disso, pois muito provavelmente em breve ele apareceria por lá, em uma de suas visitas furtivas, com hora marcada e sem grandes contemplações. O suficiente para Shinji se livrar de suas próprias necessidades físicas e ir embora, voltando para sua vida normal, para seus relacionamentos normais. O bastante também para que Kohara suprisse a vontade de tê-lo por perto por algo mais que o simples contato exigido pela banda, mesmo durando pouco. Tudo isso para no final ser tratado como o amigo, ou como o colega de trabalho. Simples assim.

Porém, isso não era suficiente. Pelo contrário. Isso machucava pois não era nada confortável ser visto como um objeto do qual poderia dispor para ser deixado de lado em seguida. Ainda se amaldiçoava pelo dia no qual isso havia começado, em ter permitido que Amano lhe tomasse após uma noite de bebedeira. Tê-lo levado para seu apartamento para impedi-lo de ir embora dirigindo não havia sido exatamente uma boa ideia. Se não tivesse feito isso, ele não teria ido até o seu quarto no meio da madrugada e nem Kohara cedido ao sentimento que reprimia por Tora. De inicio se sentira como se tivesse feito algo errado, depois tentara pensar que era o único modo de ter vivido algo com ele. Algo o qual continuou permitindo acontecer sempre que ele passasse da conta na bebida, o que vinha acontecendo com cada vez mais frequência e do qual aos poucos evoluiu para o fato dele simplesmente ir até sua porta com as próprias pernas, porém a pretensa sobriedade do moreno não ajudava muito: pelo contrário, o fato dele voltar por livre e espontânea vontade só fazia reforçar qual era o seu papel na vida do moreno.

- Você fez tudo errado, seu grande imbecil. – sussurrou Shou para si mesmo aborrecido pela situação na qual estava. Tudo isso estava acontecendo por sua própria culpa – Ele nunca vai te enxergar como algo além de uma foda.

A simples constatação do óbvio lhe fez ter náuseas instantaneamente. O loiro fechou os olhos tentando reprimir o desconforto cada vez mais familiar, porém não conseguiu. A realidade lhe dava cada vez mais provas do quanto era um tolo, incapaz de suportar a verdade dignamente. Provas estas que ultimamente vinham se traduzindo em um mal estar quase insuportável, como se não quisesse deixar a mínima sombra de dúvida sobre seus erros.

Sem que o gesto surtisse efeito, gemeu e tentou permitir ao ar exercer alguma influência benéfica contra o seu mal-estar, respirando fundo antes de ter de cogitar a ideia de correr ao banheiro, mas a ideia pouco funcionou. Então, Simplesmente tampou a boca e se afastou da sacada, atravessando o corredor com toda a velocidade mal conseguindo suportar o bolo dolorido que lhe subira pela garganta, exigindo sua atenção a qualquer custo.

Hora de colocar para fora um pouco da magoa que sentia. Mágoa sem razão, mas mágoa de qualquer modo. Ocupado com isso, não escutou o som da sua porta abrindo. Talvez um som baixo demais assim como dos passos se tornando pouco mais audíveis conforme se aproximavam, se comparado ao seu desabafo degradante. Nada o qual pudesse notar enquanto estava ajoelhado em frente ao sanitário, imerso naquele ridículo duelo contra si mesmo. Só pode se dar conta de qualquer coisa quando a percepção de não estar sozinho no cômodo foi inevitável. E a ideia de ser visto em tal situação não ajudou em nada.

- Shou?

Mal acreditou quando escutou a voz grave, reverberando em sua mente como se tivesse eco. Quis morrer ao olhar para o lado e se deparar com Shinji, olhando-o de uma forma estranha, com uma expressão ao qual não conseguiu decifrar. Nojo era o mais provável afinal seu estado não devia ser dos melhores, mas também não queria pensar nisso. Tentou responder algo, porém o conhecido gosto ruim subiu novamente por sua garganta, não surgindo nenhuma outra opção a não ser virar-se de volta e deixar fluísse, de forma dolorosa.

- _Gomen, _Shinji-kun. Acho que não posso ajudar dessa vez. – ofegou, tentando sorrir, mas sentindo dor enquanto as palavras pronunciaram o obvio a respeito de sua disponibilidade para o que o moreno procurava. Logo seu olhar desviou-se do dele sem querer tomar ciência da forma como ele lhe observava, esperando qualquer coisa depreciativa a seu respeito, deitando a cabeça entre os braços, sem ter coragem de se levantar e sentindo a consciência se esvaindo aos poucos.

Um cenário absolutamente patético e perfeito para Tora lhe descartar ainda mais, pensou o loiro, sem ouvir os passos dele se aproximando, a voz baixa lhe sussurrando próximo ao ouvido, chamando-o e parecendo preocupado, ou o toque dele em seu rosto, mas estranhou quando sentiu seu corpo sendo erguido do chão daquele banheiro, fechando os olhos ao ter a sensação de que tudo parecia girar. A partir daí, não pode evitar que aquele torpor estranho lhe levasse.

ooOOoo

Acordar foi difícil. Abrir os olhos não foi das tarefas mais fáceis, pois a dor de cabeça surgiu impiedosa ao primeiro sinal de luz. Teve de piscar algumas vezes até conseguir de fato enxergar algo, e quando finalmente o fez não pode evitar a estranheza: Estava acomodado na cama como se houvesse passado horas dormindo, um sono plácido que não conhecia há tempos... mas como havia chegado até seu quarto? Como havia trocado de roupa?

Tudo que se lembrava era de ter passado mal, de estar dentro do banheiro quase colocando o próprio estômago para fora... e Shinji.

Ele havia mesmo estado ali?

Ainda tinha esperanças de ter sido somente um delírio seu, tudo isso para ele não ter visto a cena patética que protagonizara, mas não foi preciso muito tempo para descobrir que não havia tido tanta sorte. Bastaram poucos segundos para a presença do moreno ser notada assim como a de outra pessoa lhe olhando com atenção. Presença do qual logo entendeu do que se tratava, mas não exatamente sem estranheza.

Tora havia chamado um médico?

- É bom vê-lo acordado, Kasamasa-san. Como se sente? – perguntou o homem vestido de branco.

- Eu... minha cabeça dói. O que aconteceu?

- Bom, eu sou o Doutor Yasunori Hayashi. Amano-san disse que o senhor estava se sentindo mal e desmaiou e me pediu para examiná-lo. O que estava sentindo?

Sem ter grandes opções, explicou ao homem o quanto pode a respeito do que sentira e das circunstâncias do momento, a respeito do enjoo, da enxaqueca e do estomago. Não pode conter duas ou três evasivas e não se importou em omitir algo, ao sentir não haver nada fundamental naquelas informações. Alguns assuntos eram particulares demais para serem expostos. Em função disso tentou não se importar em levar bronca por uma coisa ou outra, como era o caso de estar sentindo algo há um tempo considerável e não ter procurado nenhuma ajuda médica.

- Bom, diante disso, posso concluir que esses problemas podem ser atribuídos ao estresse. Por hora vou receitar um remédio, do qual você deverá tomar dois comprimidos por dia durante a próxima semana. – explicou, rabiscando o bloco de papel que trouxera consigo, com uma caligrafia peculiar a todos os médicos. - Também aconselho fazer alguns exames. Eles podem ser realizados em qualquer local de sua preferência. No fim, leve os resultados para algum médico de sua confiança, pois o acompanhamento pode ser mais simples. – destacou as folhas, entregando-as a Shinji, num movimento que manteve Shou atento. – Vou recomendar também que se ausente do seu trabalho por dois ou três dias. Pelo que eu entendi, essa é a razão do seu estresse então aconselho também a ir mais devagar depois do repouso. No mais, meu trabalho termina aqui.

- Tudo bem, Yasu. – disse o moreno enfaticamente, passando por cima de qualquer ideia sua a respeito de protesto sem sequer lhe dirigir o olhar, que no momento estava atento em tentar decifrar a caligrafia do médico, com o qual parecia ter alguma intimidade, afinal já o chamava por algum apelido. No fim, a postura desencorajou o vocalista de argumentar que a agenda da banda não permitiria muitas manobras – Eu providenciarei o remédio, os exames e os dias de folga. Obrigado por ter vindo tão rápido.

- É o meu trabalho. Ossos do ofício, não é mesmo Shinji-kun? Agradeço a sua confiança. – disse, levantando-se da cadeira e devolvendo o bloco de receitas para a sua pasta, devolvendo o olhar para Tora e em seguida voltando ao seu paciente, com um sorriso leve. – Espero ter notícias suas em breve, Kasamaza-san.

- _Arigatou, _doutor. – respondeu educadamente, desanimado pela perspectiva de repouso e ainda lidando com o desconforto daquele mal estar. Em seguida os dois saíram do quarto, deixando-o sozinho. Nada que prometesse demorar, pois o moreno tinha ido somente acompanhar o outro até a porta, portanto não seria suficiente para refletir a respeito de qualquer coisa.

Ainda não conseguira entender muito sobre a situação, mas o fato era que Tora havia lhe visto em um estado lastimável. Tudo que queria evitar, só faria reforçar o quanto seria repugnante para ele a ideia de estar ao seu lado para qualquer coisa a mais. Ou talvez já o fizesse recuar até mesmo do pouco ao qual poderia ter considerado anteriormente. Uma maneira bem amarga de ter um ponto final.

Não tinha mesmo como dar certo. Talvez fosse melhor que terminasse ali. Se fosse para doer, melhor passar por isso de uma vez.

- Eu já telefonei para a farmácia, vão entregar o remédio aqui. – a voz grave do moreno interrompeu seus pensamentos e ganhou sua total atenção a medida que se aproximou e sentou na cama – Também aproveitei e telefonei pro Nao e ele ficou de dar um jeito na agenda da banda pra te dar os dias que o médico recomendou. Como está se sentindo?

- Eu... só um pouco de dor de cabeça. Está tudo bem. – respondeu, sem saber bem o que dizer ou como perguntar, mas tendo de arriscar. – O que aconteceu?

- Era eu quem deveria te perguntar isso. Toquei a campainha, você não atendeu. Eu estava indo embora, mas percebi a porta estava aberta, fiquei preocupado e entrei... aí te encontrei no banheiro, vomitando. Você desmaiou e eu te trouxe pra cá. Já faz quase duas horas, eu acho. – explicou, pacientemente, fazendo Shou novamente se constranger ao lembrar do estado no qual deveria estar quando ele o encontrou, mas aparentemente nada que o guitarrista parecesse ter notado. Tora também tinha suas próprias perguntas a fazer – O que houve? O que você sentiu?

- Náusea, dor de cabeça... foi mais forte dessa vez.

- Dessa vez? Já passou mal desse jeito antes?

- Eu já respondi isso ao médico, Shinji.

- Quem está perguntando agora sou eu, e não ele. Vamos, responde.

Shou rolou os olhos, aborrecido pela insistência de Tora. Ele parecia querer tirar algo mais sobre o assunto, talvez suspeitando que não houvesse contado tudo ao médico. De fato, ele estava certo, mas não era nada que devesse ser de seu interesse.

- Algumas vezes.

- _Algumas _vezes quantas?

- Umas duas vezes ou três, se não me engano, mas não foi nada demais...

- Há quanto tempo isso está acontecendo?

- Já tem algum tempo, não sei dizer. – respondeu, tentando ocultar a verdadeira resposta com uma evasiva que julgou ser o bastante. Já tinha esse problema há algum tempo, mas ele não precisava saber que isso vinha piorando desde a noite em que transaram pela primeira vez. – Não era para ter tido tanto trabalho comigo, Shinji. _Gomen. _Normalmente eu consigo dar conta disso.

- Shou, a porta estava destrancada e você estava passando mal, chegou até a desmaiar. Era eu quem estava do outro lado da porta, mas poderia ser qualquer outra pessoa mal intencionada. E não ia ter ninguém pra te ajudar e você não teria como se proteger. Poderia ter sido na PSC, na gravadora, no meio de um live ou até enquanto estivesse na rua, ou dirigindo na estrada. Não é uma questão de dar conta da situação. Você poderia ter se machucado. – explicou como se estivesse dizendo algo a uma criança – Por que nunca procurou um médico pra cuidar disso?

- Não era importante. Eu estava sempre bem o bastante para cumprir a agenda da banda no dia seguinte. – justificou, envergonhado por estar naquela situação e disposto a consertá-la tentou colocar-se na postura de sempre. Sem cobranças, sem qualquer tipo de coisa a mais. Doía, mas sempre lhe parecera mais simples e mais correto agir desta forma – _Gomen_, Tora. Eu acabei atrapalhando seus planos, mas agora estou me sentindo melhor. Pode ir embora sem problemas.

- Você quer que eu vá embora?

- Não quero atrapalhar, Shinji. Você já deve ter planos pra hoje.

- Não te perguntei sobre a minha agenda ou os meus planos, Shou. – respondeu o guitarrista, parecendo muito sério.– Perguntei se quer que eu vá embora.

As palavras pareceram travar, morrer antes serem pronunciadas, fazendo de seu silêncio uma resposta inconclusiva e ingrata. Por que era tão difícil ser sincero quando as coisas diziam respeito a Tora?

Quando as coisas começaram a se complicar tanto assim?

- Acha mesmo que eu te deixaria sozinho nesse estado, Kohara? É dessa forma que você me enxerga? – o moreno perguntou, parecendo surpreso e até revoltado com a falta de uma resposta. – Eu nunca faria isso.

- Shinji-kun, não foi isso...

- Olha, eu sei que tenho uma tendência a fazer as coisas da forma errada, e em muitas vezes agir como um idiota, você sabe disso como ninguém, mas eu também me esforço para acertar. E dentre todas as pessoas _você_ _vale_ esse esforço. – disse, olhando em seus olhos, o tom de voz denotando firmeza, reforçando cada palavra com um tom típico de quem pronuncia as maiores verdades. – Então isso significa que eu vou ficar aqui, mesmo que não queira. Só vou sair quando tiver certeza de que está bem e não me importa se isso vai demorar um dia ou uma semana. Entendido? – fez uma pausa, como se esperasse algum gesto seu em entendimento e pareceu ter tomado o seu silêncio como permissão o bastante. Por fim, o guitarrista quebrou aquele clima estranho desarrumando o cabelo do menor, em brincadeira a uma suposta expressão chocada. – Agora eu vou preparar alguma coisa para você. O doutor aconselhou a se alimentar antes de tomar o remédio. Se tentar fugir nesse meio tempo eu juro que te tranco nesse quarto, okay? Já volto.

Tora levantou-se e saiu do quarto, deixando o loiro atordoado. O que tinha acontecido afinal? Tudo bem, sabia que Shinji, embora parecesse ser desatento ou até negligente, poderia ser bastante protetor. Uma faceta reservada a poucos afinal o moreno era reservado o bastante para evitar certas demonstrações, mas nunca pensou em vê-lo dessa forma, muito menos que esses gestos poderiam um dia ser dedicados a si.

Ainda não sabia do que Tora pretendia com todo o discurso ou com a palavra_ "acertar"_. Por mais que parecesse fazer sentido – mesmo parecendo tudo aquilo que desejava ouvir – ainda tinha medo de se iludir, porém não pode impedir sentir seu peito aquecer por tais palavras. Porque por pelo menos uma vez desde o início daquela história pode se sentir algo mais do que uma transa sem memórias, por ter pelo menos uma demonstração de que o outro se importava.

Não era muito. Talvez nem durasse, mas no fim aquilo era o bastante para crer que um dia Shinji pudesse lhe olhar com outros olhos. Não sabia por quanto tempo a nova esperança poderia durar, mas isso lhe traria de volta àquele vórtice por algum tempo. Não sabia o que ia acontecer, mas se permitiria a três ou quatro dias de sonho.

Talvez no fim, um amor como aquele se resumisse a isso: ao sustento de um dia e a espera de uma retribuição, por mais irreal que parecesse. As vezes, o inesperado poderia trazer gratas surpresas e fazer com o impossível tornar-se algo simplesmente banal.

E porque no final, nem toda esperança era em vão.

**_FIM_**


End file.
